what's in a name?
by roguewanderer
Summary: sorry its been so long all! big apology inside! yet another DOR one blah blah just read and be nice when you review cause im new at this!
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first EVER evo fic. so be kind! Please read and review. This is just a little chapter to get us started okay, I'm sure the next one will be up soon. Oh yeah I suck at titles too so if anyone could suggest anything. Tanks very much! :-D  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own no-one cause I'd be stinkin rich if I did and wouldn't be in college studying *sigh* to get a job n stuff! Ah well! I'll make my millions some other way. Please don't sue me!  
  
****  
  
Rogue sat staring, formulating her plan in her head over and over. No one was coming, that was obvious if they were they would have already come for them and yet here she sat in her cold damp dark cell with only the hopes of freeing her friends. So far Logan and Fred had occupied the doctor's interests and no one had even given her a second look, she even doubted that they knew what her mutation was. She sat in silence trying to block out all the screams of pain coming from another room, they knew Logan had healing ability and was pushing it to see how much he could heal and how fast, at least that's what she assumed they were doing. But Logan kept saying he could cope with it, more so then if they were testing her or Evan, understandable really he was their teacher so wanted to protect them.  
  
Silence.  
  
The doctors came in dragging the barely conscious, limp form of Logan behind them and threw him into his cell. It broke her heart to see him like this, he had always been strong and to see him so weak made her so mad. She watched as they walked towards Evan, Logan had always spoke up against them whenever they came close to her or Evan which generally worked because they would drag him out and test his abilities some more, but with him out no one was going to stop them this time. She had promised Logan and Evan that she would bite her tongue against the doctors because it only caused trouble and they didn't want anything to happen to her, also they told her not to show her powers because they would have a field day with them and most likely make her go insane in the process. Yet even though she had promised it may be their only chance for freedom. She picked up her bowl, and threw it at the doctors. It hit the tallest one squarely on the back of his head and as she had hoped they would, they drew their attention from Evan and towards herself.  
  
"Leave 'im alone!"  
  
They all seemed amused at the sight, a 16yr old girl trapped in a cell defenceless and being held hostage, and she was making demands. The one she hit walked towards her smirking slightly at the sight of her as she stood.  
  
"I don't think your in the position to be threatening me little girl!"  
  
She smirked at him as she walked closer, slipping off her gloves without him noticing, she could see Evan in background pleading for her to stop he knew what she was about to do. She glared at the man again before continuing.  
  
"Actually ah think ah have every raght to threaten you! Ah mean ah could kill you just lake that if ah wanted! Course ah'm sure you already knew that though didn't you!"  
  
She watched him ponder what had just been said and smirked again as curiosity grew the better of him and he opened the door of her cell.  
  
"Well why don't you show me these amazing powers of yours then!"  
  
"Well ah will, just promise you'll leave mah friend alone and that you'll give 'im some milk or somethin' with calcium, cause he really needs it"  
  
"I suppose its a fair deal"  
  
It was obvious he wasn't going to hold up his side of the deal so decided the only way to draw his attention from Evan was to focus it on herself. She glanced at Evan who was mouthing to her to stop and that he would be alright, but it was too late she held out her hand as if to shake for good measure which he took without a second thought. Everyone watched his limp form fall to the floor in shock, Rogue took this opportunity and attacked the other doctors in the room, luckily there was only two others at the time so it was easy to over power them. After defeating the two she headed for the control panel on the wall, naturally Trask - as she had found out his name to be - knew all the codes and the layout of the place. She punched in the code needed "3493...." just as she was punching in the last few digits she felt something sharp hit her in the back of her neck, drowsiness took over and her eyelids began to droop, but she still tried to finish the code to set her friends free, yet when she looked at the keypad she couldn't focus on the numbers, she felt a blinding pain on the back of her head and her world grew dark.  
  
****  
  
Well there you go! Poor Rogue what is gonna happen to her? Sorry if you think its sucks but you gonna do? Next chap should be up soon so your just gonna have to wait. Bye bye! 


	2. awakening

God i'm so happy that people are actually enjoying this! Shock! Well as promised here is the next chapter (or 1st not quite sure if the other one was like a prologue or something cause it seemed a bit short to be a chapter, but it was also like a taster chapter! This is very confusing!) Well let's just say this is the next part of the story for arguments sake.  
  
Disclaimer (do I really have to do this for each chapter or can I say this and kinda ditto it each time - never mind) No I don't own any of them *sigh* but one of these days ill make my own character (actually I already have but that's got nothing to do with this story so maybe ill write another one - who knows) ah well enjoy!  
  
Oh I forgot to mention;  
  
~thoughts~ /telepathic talking\  
  
****  
  
Rogue pulled her knees closer to her chest shivering from both coldness and fear, but she'd never let Trask know that. Of course it wasn't just Trask she had to worry about, there was his new business associate brought in especially for her because she was special. At least that's what they kept telling her. Why did she have to be a hero? Why didn't she listen to Evan or Logan and just shut up? Then she wouldn't be in this mess. For all she knew they were still experimenting on them both so what she did made no difference what so ever, except the fact that she was now their main play thing and were fascinated by her. A silent tear slid down her cheek yet she refused to fully cry out, she would not give Trask and his men the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. Her train of thought was interrupted as the door to her tiny cell was unlocked, she wiped away the tear and put a stern face trying to bury all emotion, she found that if she hid all emotion then it was less likely she would break down in front of them. Another click and the door swung open. ~stop shiverin'! Don't let em see their gettin' to ya!~ A dark silhouette of someone walked into the blinding light that came from the corridor. She buried her head in her knees. ~Stop shiverin' damn it! Yo' ain't lettin' 'em use yo' to hurt others no more!~ She heard them walk towards her slowly and kneel down in front of her.  
  
"Stripe's that you?"  
  
~This has be a trick! He ain't comin' for me none of em are, dont let em get to you!~ She refused to move,  
  
"Rogue please its me Logan"  
  
She knew it wasn't him, he never called her Rogue!  
  
"If you weren't so stubborn and kept your mouth shut this wouldn't have happened! This is all my fault and I hate to see you like this, please Stripes!"  
  
Her breathing quicken as she began to panic, maybe she was wrong maybe it was him. Lifting her head she tried make out his face, the bright light made it hard, but she could still see it was Logan She could make out his worrying face hoping to get through to her. Her heart skipped a beat she didn't know how to react, she was so used to hiding any form of her emotion for what seemed like forever but now she couldn't control it, hearing Logan's voice, seeing his face caused her to break down and burst into tears.  
  
"Sorry, suppose I shudda listened huh!"  
  
Her voice was no louder then a whisper, and her cheeks were covered in tears that kept on flowing. He leaned in and hugged her, which was shocking because he was the one of last people that would hug her, but in this case she loved that he had. He picked her up and began to walk around the endless corridors, it made her feel so dizzy and was desperately trying not to fall into unconsciousness mainly for the fear that if she did then she might find it all to be a dream.  
  
"please don't let this be a dream"  
  
Her voice was as fainter then before but it was all she could do at the time, though it took up the last of her energy and she finally let herself fall into the darkness that she was trying so hard to hide from.  
Kurt walked into the small med lab, it was much smaller then the one in the mansion but they couldn't go back yet because it was still in the process of being rebuilt. He walked into find Logan asleep on a chair next to Rogue who still lay asleep as she had been for the last week.  
  
"You want somethin' elf or you just there to stare?"  
  
It took him by surprise to hear Logan's gruff voice break the silence.  
  
"Just vanted to see if she vas awake yet"  
  
"Don't worry elf I'll call ya when she does, is that all?"  
  
"Vell I vanted to take over sittin vith her, youve been here for nearly a veek only leavin to get cleaned up or eat, I tink you need a break mien freud"  
  
He could see that he wanted to be there when she woke up, but in the circumstances he was making himself go crazy in the process. Kurt could tell he was still touchy about the subject and only he and the professor knew the state she was in when he found her, all Kurt could find out is that she was being kept in a tiny cell the size of a closet with nothing in it but the cold dark concrete floor and walls that made up the room. It hurt him so much just to hear that she was being kept in a room like that, but to find her in who knows what state as well would have been heart breaking, it was no wonder that he refused to leave her side. He knew that he wouldn't move so he went for the next option of sitting with him.  
She opened her eyes slightly, all around her was white but not the same kind of white that she saw in the experiment rooms, this was warm and welcoming, and most of all safe. She was lying in a bed that felt wonderful and soft against her, after spending who knows how long in a cold, damp, concrete cell any bed would feel like heaven, heck if she was lying on a sofa or carpeted floor she'd be happy. She heard a low growling sound next to her and turned to find Logan asleep on a chair next to her, she laid there just watching him sleep, he seemed so peaceful and yet he still had the tough exterior to him, it was as if he was never captured. He looked so peaceful and yet haunted, he made her feel safe.  
  
"Have I got somethin' on my face or is somethin' up?"  
  
"No it's nothin'..... just cant believe ah'm here, feels liake if ah look away or close mah eyes then this'll all melt away an' ah'll be back in mah tiny concrete cell tryin not to die from the cold"  
  
She sighed and looked away, she knew how stupid she sounded and she had no idea why she was telling him.  
  
Logan didn't know how to respond, he knew how she felt because he felt the same, he was scared that if he left her then she would disappear again, she was the one student that he felt closest to and to see her in the cell like he'd found her broke his heart. Who knew what Trask had done to her but he knew he had to pay.  
  
"So errr..logan how'd ya'll escape anyways?"  
  
"Long story! Lets just say that one Mags' people helped us out"  
  
He was going to carry on but was interrupted by a *bumft* as Kurt landed next to him carrying food for the two of them, of course he dropped it immediately when he saw Rogue smiling at him.  
  
"Rogue your avake! Typical that the minute I leave ze room you wake up! But im so glad your ok, weve all been so vorried! Mien gosh I have to tell everyone zeyre all going to be so happy!"  
  
"Don't worry elf go tell get Kitty i'll get everyone else"  
  
"Oh yah cause she's been so vorryed, definatly not ze same Keety vithout you, you no? Shes been so droopy zen again we all hav..." (carries on rambling, but seems too much effort to type it so use your imagination!lol!sorry!)  
  
Rogue had to giggle when ever Kurt got excited he'd ramble on and he would talk faster and faster until someone stopped him, normally that would be her but in this case she happy just listening to him ramble on. As he finished he quickly teleported out the room only appear a few seconds later with a thrilled Kitty hanging onto his shirt collar, it looked like she only just got hold of him as he was teleporting back again.  
  
"Rogue! I'm like so happy your awake, its been so like quiet without you! Everyone's coming down now to say hi but the prof says that we have like 3 minuets cause we have to like go to school, which totally sucks cause I wanna stay here and talk to you! I'm so happy your like back! Oh my gosh we have to tell Remy he's so gonna flip when he hears your awake!"  
  
Rogue up to this point was just smiling and nodding just happy to hear her roommates' voice, but when she mentioned Remy, who she had no idea who he was, she had to stop her rambling.  
  
"Kitty....kitty"  
  
But she didn't hear her and kept on rambling on and on, about school and the principal etc etc.  
  
"Kitty! Will ya' take a breath for just a second!"  
  
This definatly got the affect that she wanted which was a shocked silence from her, smiling apologetically she shut up.  
  
"Thanks darlin' sorry for yellin' but ah've kinda got a headache. And whos Remy?"  
  
"Why chere dat be me!"  
  
****  
  
Shock! Their first meeting, who knows how she'll react! You'll have to wait and see now wont you! Yes I know I missed a chunk out about what happened to her right after the 1st chapter/part (whatever the hell it is) but your just gonna have to wait till later on - I think so or I totally mucked up the story *shrugs* well this is my 1st story so at least I have a valid excuse if its bad! 


	3. the dream

Well I kinda know whats gonna happen, I think well I hope anyway! Thanks for you all reviewing, especially since I didn't even ask you to which is what most do but I thought hell if you read it you read it and if you dont like it ill die a slow and painful death! No not really, if I dont finish it then I would more then likely go crazy - even though I do no whats gonna happen. Hmmmm strange! (Can you tell from the ramblin what colour the hair on my head be?lol!) Anyway I think i've bored you enough now! So let us carry on with the story.....oh that reminds me ive been meaning to change the title which TOTALLY sucks! So (yes I no none of you dont actually no what is gonna happen - cause its a real shocker!) I could still use suggestions. And now the story, I promise this time really I do!  
  
****  
  
Rogue shot up in her bed glaring at the smug faced boy who had tried to blow her to pieces in their last fight.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' here!"  
  
He held his hands up in a mock surrender.  
  
"Look chere I jus' be here cause mags be talkin' to your prof, plus I tink you owe me seen as I be the one who busted you et your friends out of dat place"  
  
This defiantly took Rogue by surprise, why had he helped them escape especially since he works for Magneto. Plus if Magneto and Xaviour were having a meeting why would he be here? It wasn't like he was involved, and also why would he be here visiting her? She was going to ask him but found that Logan had returned with a wave of students that caused Remy to slip out of the way and retreat.  
  
"You've all got 2mins cause the institute is finished and we need to get movin', plus you Stripes you gotta get outta bed and get dressed, don't worry Kitty's packed up your stuff"  
  
She got hugs from all directions, she received flowers from some of the young girls, daisies that Orora had grown for her, Hank, Evan and Logan as a 'i'm glad your back safe' present, apparently she had been growing them since they had been captured as a means to keep herself together and not to break down in front of the students. She was so happy to see everyone so happy, and she could see how much they missed her especially Jamie, who knows why he liked her so much but she defiantly had a soft spot for him, he reminded her of a little brother.  
  
She watched them all file out the room after what seemed 10mins, and it took Logan's threat to get everyone to move leaving her space to get dressed. Unfortunately most of her clothes were destroyed as the institute was destroyed. She put on her black jeans that Kitty had bought for her at Xmas to find the knees were now holes, of course she wasn't complaining she had wanted to put holes in the knees after she had received them but Kitty wasn't to pleased at the thought so they ended at the bottom of her drawer. Nearly all of her tops were destroyed or had holes in them so she had to borrow one of Kittys shirts instead, she wasn't very happy because it was pink but decided not to complain because she was wearing a clean set of clothes and was about to move back into her old room again.  
  
/I'm glad to see your feeling better Rogue, if you would like I am always here to talk to you, we can start as soon as you feel your ready\  
  
/Thanks professor\  
~~~  
  
A small girl, who was no older then 3yrs old, walked slowly through the dense woodlands, firmly gripping a small black bag at her side, she had auburn hair which was tied tightly in a ponytail. She was wearing a small black dress, it looked like she was walking to church, and she was wearing little black shoes and a black hat and gloves to match her dress. It was getting dark but she kept walking her eyes never focusing on anything but her goal, which was a small log cabin that was just in a clearing in front of her. On the porch sat a young women sat on a seat sewing next to a small candle which lit all around her so she could see what she was doing. She was quite young, no older then 25, her hair was a light auburn brown, the same shade as the young girls, it was long and fell gracefully over her shoulders in waves. Her clothes were a simple flowery dress that was a snug fit showing off many of the women's curves. As she sat sewing her emerald eyes danced in the light, she looked happy and in love. The young girl walked up the steps of the cabin, her green eyes focusing on the women sat on the seat. Staring at the women straight in the eyes without making a sound. The women looked up to see the young girl and fear suddenly clearly became apparent on her face.  
  
"What the hell! Where did you come from?"  
  
The young girl reached inside the bag she held so dearly and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Oh shit! Its you! Wai.." *BANG*  
  
The women's body fell limp onto the floor as the girl stood and watched as the blood from her head began to seep all over the floor. Placing the gun back into the bag she walked away without a second glance at the women now lying dead on the floor of the cabin porch.  
  
~~~  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream echoed throughout the institute. They had only moved back that morning and Rogue was back in her room with Kitty. Rogue sat upright tears falling unnoticed down her cheeks as she sat trying to understand what just happened. A dream, no a nightmare, the girl, the women. More tears began to fall as she remembered the girl murdering the women.  
  
"Oh mah God! That poor women! Wha? How could she do it! Ah dont understand!"  
  
There was a load bag as her door flew open and Logan piled in followed shortly by Orora and the proffeseur. Rogue suddenly became aware of her surroundings and noticed Kitty sat next to her trying to calm her down and looking just as frightened as Rogue did.  
  
"Rogue my child, what happened? Are you alright?"  
  
Orora swept past Logan wrapping a blanket around the distraught Rogue who began to shake. The students were all surrounding the rooms doorway all eager to see what was happening but seeing Logan's angry 'get your butts off to bed' look they all hightailed it back to their rooms, apart from the older students who wanted to make sure their friend and team-mate was alright.  
  
"Rogue would you like to come with me and we can discuss this nightmare of yours, if you would let me I would like to see it"  
  
"No! Please dont it was just....that girl looked so famil...no!"  
  
She hugged her knees close to her chest and buried her head in her knees, tears still streaming down her cheeks staining the blanket that Orora had wrapped around her. She could feel Orora's arm wrap around her and embrace her into a hug.  
  
"Look I no that this was frightening but if you dont let me help you it won't leave. Was this about when you were in Trask's base?"  
  
She refused to move her head but still replied as muffled as it sounded.  
  
"No it wasn't! Fiane i'll show you"  
  
"Come to my office and Kitty and the rest of the students I would like you all to go back to bed"  
  
He wheeled out of their room and towards his office, Rogue shakily with Orora's arm still wrapped around her shoulder helping her follow Xaviour. Reluctantly rest of the students walked back to their bedrooms and Logan and Hank after making sure everyone was back in bed followed to Xaviours office.  
  
Rogue sat on the sofa so that Orora could still have a comforting arm around her so that she would be alright if she got scared again. He wheeled over to Rogue who sat with her knees to her chest. He placed his hands to the side of her head and closed his eyes as Rogue did and began to think about the dream. He watched the dream replay in horror at the coldness of the young girl. It made no sense why would she dream of something like this? Who had she touched lately that would have such gruesome memories or were they just manifested from different images. He pulled away to see Rogue again who seemed to have calmed down slightly.  
  
"Rogue I know that you've been avoiding talking about what happened to you whilst you were separated from everyone, this nightmare may have something to do with it"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rogue please if you don't tell us then we can't help you.."  
  
"Look ah dont remember most of it anyway!"  
  
"Well lets start with what you do remember then"  
  
"Look just leave me alone!"  
  
She ran back to her room with new tears falling down her cheeks, why did he have to bring up it up? Why couldn't he just leave it alone, she was back and that was all that mattered! She decided not to go back to bed because she was sure that she'd just have more nightmares, so grabbing some clothes from her drawer she got dressed quickly and silently, so not to wake up Kitty who was now asleep again.  
  
Opening her balcony she managed to climb down a drain pipe before heading to the back wall luckily the security system wasn't up and running yet making her escape a lot easier. She spent the next hour just walking in no particular direction just staring at her hands and the floor. The truth was that she didn't want to tell because she couldn't remember, most of what she remembered was walking into a white room with another mutant then things go fuzzy and blank, that or she was strapped to a table having blood extracted. The second reason why she hadn't told was because she didn't want their pity, which she knew is exactly what she would receive if she ever told them, she didn't need their sympathy. ~Sympathy and 'help' makes me feel weak an' vulnerable and ah aint either of those so ah can handle it all mahself!~  
  
"You alright there chere? What you doin' so late out here all alone?"  
  
She turned suddenly to face the Cajun leaning against a tree smirking at her.  
  
"Errr.. nothin' an' what are you doin' out here followin' me?"  
  
"I not be followin' tu, mais if you wan' me to follow yo' I be more den happy to"  
  
"That was not an invitation Swamp Rat! Now answer mah question before ah make ya!"  
  
"Look chere I jus' be takin' a walk an' I happen upon you, who seemed very upset an' scared, plus i'm sure your 'teachers' wouldn't let you out walkin' at dis time o' de night, so tell Remy what really be buggin' ya an' he promise to help as much as possible, k?"  
  
Normally a sarcastic remark like 'an' why the hell do you wanna help me!' would come out but looking into his eyes Rogue got lost in all rational thought, the scenery around her melted away leaving the two alone. She could see the compassion and worry in his eyes ~maybe ahm wrong to yell at 'im, maybe he wants to he meh~  
  
"It's just that...Oh shit!"  
****  
  
"BOO!" *raw cabbage and tomatoes are thrown. Yes I no totally anti-climatic! But they will talk at some point I promise! Well I hope they do anyway cause he's kinda got a big role in all of this! *shrugs* what ya gonna do? Well ill try not to be too long with the next one! I sit down and start typin', hmmmmm im never gonna pass my exams at this rate, ah well school sucks anyway (k if your young and impressionable - no its not schools ace and we should all learn many pointless things that we shall forget as soon as we leave!) So anyway a good question would be whos the lil girl and why is she so familiar? *scratches chin* well I no so :-p you'll just have to wait lol! BYE BYE and review - if you want to no pressure or anything! But you no every time I log on and look at my e-mails and its says 'review alert' my heart flips and I get a big grin! I dont care if their good or bad just makes me happy that people are readin the damn thing! Well shall stop rambling now cause im sure no one wants to hear it so BYE BYE! 


	4. attack

Yes I know it has been quite a while since I posted but the stress of work and life in general came crashing down on me! Hmmm.. so i've decided to runnaway from it ALL and to take my mind off it by writing this! Anyway as i'm sure you've read the other chapter that used to be this one but basically I decided that it totally sucked! Though it was like 2am or something so I wasn't really paying attention. But now i've actually thought about it the story has gone an ENTIRELY different way! Ah well! Sure it's much more interesting now! So anyway the new and improved chapter 3! Yep yep yep!  
  
****  
  
Remy wandered aimlessly around the streets of Bayville, he wasn't walking anywhere in particular he just felt that he needed to get away from the other alcolytes, since Magneto had heard of a threat of a powerful mutent threatening to destroy the world he had become slightly obsessed at stopping it. ~probably just mad that he don't get to do it first!~ He started smirking to himself about the thought of Magneto actually trying to defend those who he found 'insignificant' to himself. Loosing his train of thought he caught sight of a young girl walking around not really paying attention to her actions. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw who it was, it was obvious from the two white bangs that fell around her face. He stood watching her for a moment, her small, fragile figure. The way her hair was messily pulled into a ponytail leaving her white bangs to fall across her face. It was suprising to see her out and about at what was around 3am.  
  
"You alright there chere? What you doin' so late out here all alone?"  
  
She turned suddenly and he got a glimpse of her eyes, the way they were sparkling in the light of the nearby lamplight. Remy stood staring into her eyes, he couldn't bare to turn away from them. ~what be wrong with me? Remy LeBeau does not fall from one femme! She be no different from any of de other femmes! Then why can' i take my eyes off her?~  
  
"Errr.. nothin' an' what are you doin' out here followin' me?"  
  
He had to laugh she was definatly not like anyother girl he met, she was spirited and he loved the way that she was, she was a challenge and he loved challenges.  
  
"I not be followin' tu, mais if you wan' me to follow yo' i be more den happy to"  
  
He felt this overpowering erge to help her, he had no idea why but he had to try, it tore his heart apart to see her looking so vunerable and lost. His heart and mind was pulling him in two different directions, his heart begging to pull her close to hold her in his arms forever and yet his mind was telling him to move on 'why bother it not be like you can touch her! She jus' be another fille like all the rest of em.' He was so confused, Remy LeBeau master thief and sex god to women having confused feelings over a young girl that was untouchable. He stood for what seemed like hours, when really was a couple of seconds, fighting between his heart and his head, his Tantie Mattie always said 'always follow your heart', so he did.  
  
"Look chere i jus' be takin' a walk an' i happen upon you, who seemed very upset an' scared, plus i'm sure your 'teachers' wouldn't let you out walkin' at dis time o' de night, so tell Remy what really be buggin' ya an' he promise to help as much as possible, k?"  
  
He knew that she never opened up and that it was pointless to ask but inside he hoped that she would feel the same, yet he watched her unconsiously holding his breath, waiting for her answer. ~What be wrong wiv you Remy!~  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
At first he was shocked and letting out the breath he was holding, she was willing to talk to him when she rarely spoke to anyone, why? He didn't care as long as he would be the one to help.  
  
"....Oh shit!"  
  
This brought him back to reality as he watched as the fear became evident in her eyes. He looked at the source to see a black van on the otherside of the street open with two men standing infront of it holding guns.  
  
"Give the girl over kid and we'll take it easy on you!"  
  
He looked over to find Rogue now by his side, he knew she was scared yet she was scowling towards them, it was as if she thought if she made that face then they would turn tail and run, as he had seen some of the students do when he was at the institute.  
  
"I don' tink de fille be dat easy to take, an' you certanly won't be takin' it easy on me cause i can take you no prob!"  
  
*click click*  
  
As the men began to load thier guns he took out a few playing cards and charged them as much as he could in the given time. Throwing them at thier feet the cards exploded slightly, not enough to hurt them just enough to shock them giving Rogue and himself a chance to charge them. He ran forward giving a firm uppercut to the man on the left, he recovered quickly considering the force which he had used. He fought the man effortlessly whilst keeping his eyes on Rogue who herself was fighting him off easily, with a final kick she sent the man slamming into the van. However looking over to Rogue he lost his concentration and attention, so missed the second man who had crept up behind him. *crack* His word seemed fuzzy as he was hit over the head with the end of a gun, he fell to his knees clutching the back of his head.  
She aimed the last kick to his chest sending him back into the van knocking him unconsious in the process. Smirking at her victory she turned to see Remy watching her, she wanted just to forget where she was, to watch his eyes sparkle in mischief and to watch them watching her, it made her feel warm inside to know that he was there for her, though with what was happening around her she was soon brought back to reality. She watched as if in a second he was hit over his head by a man with a gun.  
  
"Remy!"  
  
She was going to intercept but a man wearing sunglasses walked out the van infront of her. He was taller then she was but not by much, he had a strong build which showed through the suit which he was wearing. He stood with his head cocked to the side and smirking in amusement.  
  
"What you smialin about?"  
  
She spat the words out venemously to make out the point that she was pissed, all she needed to do was to knock him out so that she could help out Remy. He chuckled slightly making her even more aggrevaited.  
  
"Ah Rogue my dear sweet girl, i thought you of all people would remember me"  
  
He chuckled, as Rogue glanced over behind him where Remy was stood fighting off a big group of men off, though it was nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
"After all i was the one who saved you from that barbaric mother of yours"  
  
This made her snap back to reality as she looked in shock at him. He just stood there a smirk across his face as he looked amusingly at the face she had just made. ~he's lyin', he has to be! He doesn't know anythin' about me! Though there is a way to faind out~ Though normally she would never resort to using her powers he had pushed her, she had no choice. She slid off her glove on her right hand. ~maight as well kill two birds with one stone~ With her now ungloved hand she punched the guy squarly in the jaw with all her strength sending him crashing to the floor. Of course as her hand had come in contact with his skin her mutation got to work flooding her mind with his memories. The stood eyes closed as images of steel rooms, of experiments, of children flashed through her mind. It took her a second to get over the memories that had taken over, but she soon had it under control. Opening her eyes she found two red on black ones staring at her. Before giving her the chance to speak he grabbed her hand leading them away from the scene before more showed up.  
  
As they got further away she slowed down still trying to understand all the images she had just seen. He mind was a jumble, normally she was able to sort out the memories and things without much difficulty but for some reason she found it hard to comprehend where his memories stopped and hers started. Finally her exhausion took over as she felt her knees buckle, though the feeling of the hard concrete floor never came as she was swept up by Remy who carried on moving as she felt the darkness take over.  
  
~~  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself standing in a labour theatre, it was practically empty and was cold and grey, nothing like the warm comforting rooms that are associated with delivering babies. On the bed lying was a women, she seemed familiar, but she couldn't make her out because there was a number of doctors and nurses all rushing around infront of her. There was a scream that showed that the baby was born, and the room was filled with the babies screams, and soon as it was delivered the doctors took it away to get it cleaned up. This then gave Rogue a clear view of the mother who lay breathing heavily and covered in sweat, as soon as she saw her she knew that it was the women from her dream though still couldn't quite comprihend why she was in this memory. The doctor approached her with the baby wrapped in pink blankets.  
  
"Would you like to hold your newly born daughter?"  
  
The doctor hovered around her face but she turned away refusing to look at it. Instead she just replied bitterly.  
  
"Get that thing away from me!"  
  
The doctor turned pleadingly to the other figure in the room who Rogue hadn't noticed until now, it was the man from the street. She watched as he gestured the doctor not to force her. The women still faced the other way waiting for him to move away from her. "if you come near me with it i'll kill it! I swear I will! Take it away! Experiment on it I don't care as long as I don't have to see it again!"  
  
The doctor turned away defeated, and gave the baby to the man instead.  
  
"She as you predicted does have the mutent gene, though it lies dormant and will do for many many years, if i think right it will only become active when she hits puberty so I don't see what use you have with the child, but as you have an agreement with the mother she is yours"  
  
"Thank you and I am fully aware that the gene is dormant but we have our ways. Now if we are done here I shall leave you to deal with her mother"  
  
Finding the doctor made no objection he turned tail and left with the newly born child in his arms. The world around her began to fade and Rogue was blinded by a bright white light forcing her to shield her eyes with her hands. Thats when she was able to take in her surroundings, she was lying in the crisp white sheets of the med lab back at the institute. Her eyes focused to find Hank fussing over various machines around her and Logan, Orora and the proffeseur talking just outside the door. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked to find Remy sat on the chair next to her, eyes blazing watching her.  
  
"Back to de land of de living I see!"  
  
He gave her one of his trademark smiles before she was suddenly bonbarded with questions and lectures from her teachers.  
  
****  
  
Like I said entirely different direction but what can I say? I'm like that! Lol! Anyways better go and start on the next chapter, though it may take a while cause my exams start soon and i'm practically drowning in it all! AH!!!!! So anyway shall update soon as possible. Byeeeeeeeee!!!!!! 


	5. Danger room

Authors note; you really don't want another authors note especially after the last one so I shall leave it as SORRY again! And let us carry on!  
  
****  
  
Rogue walked back into her room, it was nearly 7am the next morning and she hadn't got any sleep since she had had the nightmare, lucky for her though the professor was letting her have the day off to 'rest', which meant that he wanted to talk to her about what had happened last night and in Trasks base, but she still wasn't willing to talk about it. She knew Remy had already said briefly what happened but he only knew about the fighting he knew nothing about the memories she had absorbed. She slung herself onto her bed and got out her CD player which she turned on full blast, and found her new sketch pad, since her old one was destroyed with the mansion, and began to sketch. Those memories were still annoying her, the women from the dream was in them but she had had the dream before she touched the annoying man in the sunglasses which meant that a) she had absorbed him before, or b) she had absorbed someone else whose memory it was. She was betting on b), probably when she was in Trasks base no doubt. Somehow though it just didn't seem to fit, in the back of her mind something was tugging, telling her that Trask was not the cause of all this and that it was someone else from her past, though it couldn't be she'd lived with Irene for as long as she could remember, though hadn't Mystique told her that she found her when she was 4yrs old? So what happened before then why would anyone let a 4yr old just wander around with no idea of who they were? Something just didn't sit right. Yawning Rogue decided to try and get some sleep, especially since Logan was running the Danger room session for the day, they were back at the institute for nearly a day and they were already training again! Turning off her CD player she looked at her sketch pad, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she had been doodling without even realising it. Looking at the picture it was of a young girl, the girl from the dream she remembered though she looked different, without another thought she tore out the picture tore it up and threw it into the bin on the other side of the room before throwing her sketch pad on the floor and climbing into bed for some sleep.  
  
Luckily for Rogue she had managed to stay asleep all day and Kitty had to wake her up so that she wouldn't be late for Logan's training session, though she really didn't want to go to it. But unfortunately there was the choice of either not go to the training or be interrogated by the remaining students and teachers, so training seemed the best of the two choices. Looking at the time though she didn't have time for a quick shower and makeup, so opted for the makeup and would shower afterwards instead. Though even without the shower she managed to be 5mins late.  
  
"nice of ya' to join us Stripes, we're runnin' the maze, first to the finish line you know the drill, so now everyone's here lets go"  
  
(Rogue POV)  
  
He walked out the door and up to the control booth, the room went dark but was soon replaced with a giant maze, it looked simple enough but knowing Logan was gonna be tough. My first initiative was to stay close to someone else, cause the crappy curse was useless unless I was fighting a person. Looking around people had already began moving, Scott and Jean, how damn typical of the perfect couple to help each other out! Kurt was just ahead of them with Evan just behind, and Kitty was just in front of me, which meant I was stuck with the annoying Valley girl. Running to catch up with Kitty I rounded the first corner to the maze to find that a wall just been placed leaving Rogue by herself. "Just great!" Looking around there was no other way of getting round it and it was pretty high, I refused to ask help so early into the game and did not want to follow the perfect couple, I decided to try and get over it. Ah backed up and took one last look at the wall before my body took control, before I knew what was happening ah was running full speed forward and jumped placing both hands on the top of the wall and flipping her legs over the top landing gracefully on the other side. Standing slightly confused ah looked at the wall trying to figure out what just happened but decided that ah was far enough behind as it was so might as well try to catch up. Ah ran forward to find a choice of two corridors, left or right. Listening ah could Kitty shriek about something to follow to help her out and turned right but stopped after a few steps as something took over again and ah turned around and walked down the other corridor instead. Ah had been walking for a little bit but was starting to get suspicious, it wasn't like Logan to make it so easy, turning yet another corner with nothing happening mah body seemed to take control again and stopped, looking at the walls and floor it was obvious that lasers were going to fire out when ah stepped onto the floor just ahead, though there was no other way around it. Looking at the shapes and patterns that the holes in the walls followed ah formulated a plan and moved forward, ah couldn't believe that ah was really doing this, it was like a professional, flipping ahead of some lasers but staying behind others to avoid being hit, and found that in no time ah had cleared it easily. It was starting to freak me out slightly now, that was twice that ah had done something that ah couldn't have done before, or maybe ah could and just didn't cause ah relied on others too much, either way ah was going on and completing this first with no ones help. Ah found that the corridor ended soon after that and it opened into a big huge room, though it was pitch black ah could still what was goin' on around me, there were 6 different corridors, including the one that ah had come out of, looking above, the walls and the floor ah could see that robots or lasers or somethin' was gonna come out there and to avoid them. Ah stayed where ah was until the others came out so it narrowed down mah choices, Kitty, Kurt and Evan came out of the corridor to mah right first and then Scott and Jean came from the corridor on the right wall. That left the two corridors on the wall opposite me and the corridor on the wall to mah left. Ah stood watching as everyone went charging into the room without thinking about what might have happened. Ah stood and waited for them to make a mess and to see what ah was up against before moving on, some lasers shot out of the holes in the walls and floor and the rest had spikes stick out and draw back in again. There was also a huge metal claw that came out and attack everyone that got too close. Ah thought logically about the situation and thought that corridors on the opposite wall would be too obvious since the huge claw was near them so decided to go to the corridor on mah left. Ah stood for a minute and watched the pattern that the lasers and spikes shot out the wall and once again ran and flipped out the way until ah was safely in the corridor, without thinking ah ran down and jumped when ever instincts took over and ended up at a door that lead out of the danger room. Ah left and was greeted by none other then Remy, ah was not happy because ah was not looking good, ah may not have really broken out into a sweat ah still need a shower.  
  
"What you doin' here? Ah don't remember ol' bucket head and Xaviour havin' a meetin' today"  
  
He flashed me his trademark smirk, and a knew he wasn't here for business but ah was not willin' to let mah guard down liake ah did the other niaght, that was an accident, it was just cause of that stupid dream that got me a lil' freaked tis all.  
  
"Why chere I came to see if you wanted to join me fo' a bit o' fun?"  
  
Ah had to bite mah tongue as ah thought of an evenin alone with pitying students and teachers, ah mean its not liake it meant anythin', just a way to escape the institute for a niaght an' if happened to include a really h... no ah aint thinkin liake that.  
  
"err...sure wha not, just let me get changed"  
  
****  
  
Yes a very short chappy but well in a word trying to remember what I wrote is not going down well and I love reading Romy's but ach it be hard to do meself! Lol! Don't worry though it be a Romy chappy next I is promising! So whats up with Rogue? Well I know but you dont :-P Promise the wait won't be long.....I hope! Till we meet again!! 


End file.
